


Kissing withdrawal

by LucyDragneel1601



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Grinding, Kenma Is A Good Boyfriend, Kissing, Kuroo in a suit, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Streamer Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, crack beginning, grumpy kenma, smutty middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDragneel1601/pseuds/LucyDragneel1601
Summary: Kenma got a lip infection at a meet and greet because someone switched their drink with him.So now Kuroo refuses to kiss him until it's gone. Kenma's mood is definitely not good because of that. How could he live through who knows how long without kissing his beloved boyfriend?!After the infection is finally gone Kenma and Kuroo try to make up for the lost kisses and intimacy...My gift for the KuroKen Xmas Exchange! I hope you like it ^^
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	Kissing withdrawal

Kenma sat on his desk, setting up everything for his stream. Kenma usually streamed two times a week, but due to a meet and greet Kenma had to cancel the annual Friday stream. With the weekend occupied by the meet and greet Kenma didn't get to see Kuroo much. Normally weekends would be filled with cuddles on the couch and laying in bed all day, so you could say Kenma had a little Kuroo withdrawal. 

His mood was more than a bit sour given that the last kiss he got from Kuroo was over four days ago. And this had nothing to do with the fan meeting Kenma had to attend. No, this was because some crazy asshole switched their water with Kenma and had given him lip herpes. And Kuroo the demon he is refused to kiss Kenma with the little bluster on his lip. 

Ok, Kenma can understand that, but it still sucked. He missed kissing Kuroo. Believe it or not but Kenma is a big softie when it comes to his boyfriend.   
At 6:30 pm sharp Kenma started his stream. The people poured into the chat, greeting him and each other. Kenma saw some familiar names pop up in the chat, some people who have been supporting him since he started streaming, and some who supported him even before he started streaming, like his former teammates or his friends. 

"Hey guys, how are you today? Everybody doing okay?"   
Kenma usually started his stream by greeting his followers, but normally it would just be the classic "Hi guys anyway we're playing this and that today". So of course people in the chat were a little bit put off guard by Kenmas friendly behavior.

Kittyminze03: Doing great! But what's up with you today? Kappa 

Damndan: Okay, what the fuck is going on??? 

And of course, people who know Kenma in real life are extra wary of his unusual behavior. 

Kingyaku: Oh-oh, guys who messed up huh? Kappa 

LionLev69: Kenma-san what's gotten u so mad? It wasn't me whatever it was! 

Kenma took a deep breath. He could do this. He reminded himself, just take deep breaths. His left eyebrow started twitching and out of view for his viewers, his hand had a dangerously strong grip around his mouse.  
He looked at his view count and saw that the majority of his regular viewers should be here already. 

This was it. This was the moment Kenma waited for the last three days.

"You Guys wanna know what's up? I'll tell you what's up."   
His voice had a slight tremble in it and the twitching of his eyebrow intensified.   
"As you guys know we held a meet and greet last weekend. It was really fun meeting you guys. But...I swear to god whoever dared to switch their water with mine, I will find you and I will kill you myself If this fucking thing doesn't leave my fucking face in the next twenty-four hours."   
Kenma took a deep breath after his outburst. He looked at the worried and angry messages in the chat rolling in. At least the anger was not directed at him. On the other hand, Kenma did feel a little bad after going off like this.   
"Look, guys, I'm sorry. It's just that because of the infection on my lip Kuroo refuses to give me kisses. And much to everyone's surprise, I love my boyfriend. And yes, I do get grumpy when I don't get my kisses, or cuddles...or...Nevermind. Anyway sorry for my outburst just now. I guess I'm a little on edge right now." 

To Kenmas's surprise, the chat was very nice about the whole thing. They even offered him many tips and solutions on how to get rid of herpes on his lip. After about another six hours of streaming Kenma ended the stream a little early to get the cream for his lip the chat had suggested he should try. 

\----------------------------2 Day's later-----------------------------------

Kenma slowly opened his eyes and searched the bed for his boyfriend with his arm. Not here.   
Kenma looked at his alarm clock on the nightstand. 10:26 am huh. Pretty good if you consider his twenty-hour stream the other night. It was Tuesday which meant Kuroo would be home later in the evening. And it also meant Kenma had to attend to his business emails. 

With a sigh, Kenma rolled out of bed and went into his bathroom to take a quick shower. Kenma looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his hair before his shower.   
His breath stopped for a second when he saw his reflection. It's gone. It's finally gone!   
Kenma smiled at himself, but that smile quickly turned into a smirk. His lip was healed and free from any infections. Oh, Kuroo is so gonna get it when he comes home.   
Kenma took his phone out to take a close up shot of him biting his lip. With a short text attached to the photo, Kenma was happy with his work and decided he should take a nice long shower. 

Kuroo<3: kskcbdj You-

Kuroo<3: You can't just send me stuff like this while I'm at work!! 

Kuroo<3: Nevermind, send me stuff like this but like when I'm on break? 

Kuroo<3: Oh, and yes baby, I definitely can't wait to see "what that mouth can do again"

Kenma smiled at his texts he got from Kuroo after he got out of the shower. He used the good shampoo and even peeled his skin. Now he smelled like fresh apples and a little bit of cotton candy.   
He wrapped himself in a towel and went back into the bedroom to get dressed.   
With something fun coming up later in mind Kenma decided that he could put on something nice. And by nice he meant something that is going to make Kuroo completely lose it.   
So Kenma opened his underwear drawer for more...special occasions. 

In the end, Kenma put on some black panties that complimented his ass nicely and were completely made out of lace in the back. Since Kenma was just going to answer emails today he left the pants off. He walked over to Kuroo's dresser to look for a nice shirt he could wear.   
After some digging something red caught his eyes. Perfect. 

Kenma pulled out Kuroo's old Captians Shirt. Yeah, this would do. The shirt reached to his mid-things and hid his underwear well. He let his hair fall over his shoulders. When it was not in his usual messy bun, his hair reached nearly between his shoulders. 

With preparations made Kenma got to work on his PC.  
He set an alarm for about thirty minutes before Kuroo would get home so he could get downstairs and wait for Kuroo on the couch.   
After some hours of work, it was time for Kenma to go downstairs. 

He settled on the couch, laying on his back. The backrest would block Kuroo's view from the front door so Kenma placed one of his naked legs on top of the backrest of the couch.   
After about twenty minutes of Kenma wrecking people on his switch, he heard the jingle of keys outside the door. 

Kenma's heart skipped a beat as the door opened. He could hear Kuroo putting his things away and hanging his jacket up. Then he heard the sound of Kuroo's dress shoes coming closer to him. Wait, dress shoes?! Is he wearing his suit?   
A hand was placed on Kenma's ankle and wandered up to his thigh. Kuroo leaned over the cough and, yes, he is wearing his suit. 

Kuroo's breath was stuck in his throat as he saw Kenma. His old Shirt was riding up his leg and the angle was just right for Kuroo to see the black panties Kenma hid under the shirt. 

"Well, Kitten I must say I expected something like this but...holy shit you're so hot right now."   
Kenma smirked up at Kuroo "Just right now?"   
Kuroo laughed a little at that and let himself fall on top of Kenma. One leg was between Kenma and the couch while the other was still planted on the ground before the couch. With one hand on either side of Kenma's head, he looked him directly in the eyes.   
"You know damn well I would fuck you even if you would be wearing a potato sack" 

Kenma smiled at him and put his arms around Kuroo's neck.   
"Welcome home, Kuroo" he whispered before he connected their lips for the first time in nearly a week.   
Kuroo deepened the kiss instantly. Pushing his tongue inside Kenma's willing mouth.   
The sound that left the blonde could only be described as q needy whine. God, he missed this. Kenma being the impatient fiend that he his, wrapped one of his legs around Kuroo's waist, rubbing their cock's against each other. A breathy moan left both their mouths at the contact. 

"Impatient are we?" Kuroo breathed against him as he broke their kiss. Kenma was about to talk back to Kuroo as he felt two strong hands on his hips. Before he could even say anything Kuroo lifted him from the couch with him and sat him down in his lap as he sat down again.   
Kuroo pulled Kenma even closer to him causing some friction between them. He could feel Kenmas's already hard dick through his panties. He himself was not far behind with his erection. 

Kuroo smirked at Kenma "Now, weren't you so eager just a moment ago? Show me what you want."   
Kenma pouted at him but just decided it was better to kiss him than to argue with him right now. He felt how Kuroo's hands grew stronger around his hips, how they stroked his sides up and down and then gripped at his hips again.   
Kenma's back arched into the touch of his boyfriend and he moaned at the friction the slight movement caused him. He could feel Kuroo growing bigger against him and just wanted to feel him deep inside him already.   
He started a slow grind against Kuroo causing him to whine and moan against Kuroo's lips.   
Kuroo started to follow his lead, grinding up against his smaller boyfriend. He groaned burying his face into Kenma's neck. He sucked at the skin leaving marks wherever he touched his neck.   
Kenma shivered in his hold, now grinding with more purpose against the bigger male.   
"Kuroo...ah..mhmm...c'mon do something"   
After this long with nearly no physical action between them, Kenma was already nearing his end.   
Kuroo let his hands dip under the shirt his boyfriend stole from him and gripped his ass. He kneaded the flesh in his hands and pulled his cheeks apart.   
"Shit Kenma, are those the lace ones? Fuck...let's go upstairs and get you ready for me"   
Kenma bit his lip not being able to look his boyfriend in the eyes for what he was about to say.   
"Uhm actually...I am ready for you Kuroo"   
Kuroo looked at him a little lost. "W-what do you mean, kitten?"   
Kenma his behind his hair "Let's just say I came prepared for this alright" 

He could hear Kuroo's breath hitching. Then he suddenly saw the world upside down as he was lifted and thrown over the shoulder of his boyfriend. Kuroo was carrying him up the stairs and into their bedroom.   
He then threw him onto the bed. Kenma bounced at the impact and looked at his boyfriend with a smile. 

"Damn Kuroo, who's the impatient one now?"   
He was promptly shut up by Kuroo kissing him again while pulling his underwear off. Kuroo had one hand under his shirt at his hip while the other cradled his face.   
Kenma was so lost in the kiss that he didn't realize what was happening until he felt the tip of his boyfriend at his entrance.   
"W-wait! Shouldn't I put my shirt off?"   
Kuroo just looked at him for a moment. His pupils were blown wide by lust and breath heavy.   
"Leave it on" he growled at Kenma before pushing inside him. 

The breath was knocked out of Kenma as his boyfriend pushed inside him. God, he felt so full.   
Kuroo intertwined their hands over Kenma's head and started thrusting inside him. He began by slowly rolling his hips, taking in the whines and pants his boyfriend let out at his ministrations.   
Kenma put his legs around Kuroo's hips again and started to meet every roll of his hips with his own. 

"Faster Kuroo-AH"   
Kuroo started genuinely fucking him now. His thrust became harder and faster. He altered between trying to hit the deepest parts of Kenma and just slamming into his prostate.   
Kenma was a screaming and moaning mess. He was pretty sure started drooling at some point. He could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer. He wasn't able to form a sentence but he and Kuroo had enough sex for his boyfriend to know that he was getting close.   
And Kuroo did his best to get him over the edge, hammering his prostate before slowing down to start a heavenly deep grind against his sweetest spots inside him.   
Kenma could feel it coming closer before it hit him like a wave of pure lava. He felt hot all over, couldn't breathe nor see for a few seconds. When he came back to his senses he could feel Kuroo still rock hard and pulsing inside him. 

Kuroo started to pull out of him slowly and groaned. Kenma was on his knees before him faster than Kuroo could have asked for anything.   
Kenma took the big member of his boyfriend in his hand before he took him into his mouth.   
Kuroo bit his lip letting his head fall back. He let his hands rest on top of Kenmas head and guided him further onto his dick. Kenma took him deeper and deeper until it reached the back of his throat.   
"Come on now kitty, you know you can do it."   
Kenma looked into Kuroo's eyes before closing them and concentrating on deepthroating the massive cock of his boyfriend.   
His nose hit Kuroo's pelvis and the grip in his hair got stronger. 

Kuroo cursed under his breath before whispering an apology. He then started thrusting into Kenma's mouth. Kenma could feel him pulsing inside his mouth. He was getting close. Kuroo's moans got louder and Kenma realized he was getting hard again. Not being able to resist the pleasure Kenma reached down and started to franticly stroke his dick. Oh god, he was getting close again too.   
Kenma moaned around the cock in his mouth sending vibrations through Kuroo's body.   
"Fuck- shit! Baby, I'm so close. You're so good kitten, so so good to me!"  
Kenma was on the brink of orgasm himself. He needed Kuroo again, so he pulled back and off of Kuroo's dick.   
Kuroo looked puzzled at Kenma but his boyfriend was quite forward with what he wanted. 

Kenma was on his hands and knees, ass up in the air, and his head resting on his arms. He looked like he was about to cry and his voice was rough and wrecked.   
"Kuroo, please fuck me, fuck me! Please! I need you...you can cum inside but please..."   
Kenma felt his lover grab his hips and roughly pushing inside him. He instantly started thrusting and pounding into him, clearly chasing his orgasm. Kenma was a moaning mess yet again as Kuroo hit his prostate with every thrust.   
"Oh fuck! Kuroo-yes!"   
Kenma was seeing stars before he could even comprehend what was happening. He could feel how Kuroo started pulsing inside him again. He then was filled with Kuroo's semen to the brim.   
Kenma sighed in union with his lover. 

Kuroo pulled out again, but this time slowly softening. He leaned over Kenma kissing his way up between his shoulders to his neck up to his lips.   
Kenma turned under him and cuddled into his side. Kuroo put his arms around Kenma and pulled him closer. He pulled the covers over them and kissed his temple.   
"I love you, kitten"   
Kenma smiled and kissed Kuroo's shoulder he was resting on.   
"I missed you"   
Kuroo laughed a little at that. "I was never gone. But I get what you mean. I missed you too."   
They cuddled up even more under the covers getting comfortable for a nice nap together.   
Kuroo already closed his eyes, his breathing evening out as he heard Kenma's voice against his neck.   
"Kuroo, I love you too by the way"   
He smiled and kissed the crown of his lover's head before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your Gift. ^^  
> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it and a happy new year to everybody! <3


End file.
